In recent years, portable and hand-held electronic communication devices have become common in many countries. The increasing sophistication of such devices permit a wider range of activities to be carried out in public places.
For example, some years ago, a user wishing to send an e-mail would be likely to do so from a computer with a wired connection to a communication network such as the Internet from their home or place of work. With the improved data networks and wireless connections available today, that user may instead send an e-mail from their mobile telephone, tablet computer or laptop computer, for example, while travelling on a public transportation service.
However, such use of portable communication devices in public places for sending e-mails or for making telephone calls may compromise the privacy of the user. For example, it may be possible for another person to overhear a telephone conversation or to look over the user's shoulder while they type an e-mail. In particular, if the user is unfamiliar with their current location and its surrounding area, they may experience difficulty in finding a location in which information can be communicated by e-mail or telephone without potentially risking a loss of confidentiality of the information and privacy.